For That Fuzzy, Warm Feeling
by theAsh0
Summary: Some feel-good humor stuff (fluff?) that I had trouble getting into Fire Hazard, but fitted easily into cannon. And prompt challenges. Chapters are stand-alone. Centers primarily on Zuko and the gAang. Chapter one: Pre-Coronation party on our private Yacht. Chapter 2: Life Is But a Circus. Chapter 3: promptbending: Male Bonding. (Toph) 4- pants challenge 5- valentine challenge.
1. Pleasure Cruise Party

**This is a collection of stand-alone cute stories centering on Zuko and the gAang.**

**Basically all the stuff I cannot fit into Fire Hazard, but do somewhat keep to the Cannon.**

The sense of déjà vu was only partially broken by light laughter.

It took Iroh a moment to find where the feeling of memory had come from: this ship was nothing like the broken down old thing that had been his and nephew's world for almost three years. In the evening sun, it did have a certain orange metallic feel. But it was bigger, grander, shinier—and let us not forget _painfully luxurious_.

It was also full of happy, laughing, partying people.

Yet soon, the retired general spotted the source of that sudden connection to the past: Zuko was standing on the prow, back turned to his guests. He was only wearing a sleeveless shirt and half-pants; nothing like the armor and top-knot from back then, but still the imaged called to Iroh. There was nothing the old man could do but go, draw his arms into his sleeves and stand at the boy's side, to complete the picture: a memory of whom they had been, a lifetime ago.

Or was it, only as little as half a year?

As immense as this ship was, and as many the people aboard, there was apparently space for more: it seemed there was need to draw even more people to what was to be the 'party of the century'. A little to starboard, a different pair of men: two boys, were set to make this dream a reality. Sokka pulled Aang into the crook of his armpit, gesturing to shore. The Avatar wore an orange shirt with flowers; the water-warrior was bare-chested. On both their noses perched dark sun-glasses, which the elder boy kept pulling down so he could see over them.

Iroh knew the outfits were meant to impress girls: it had been a sweltering hot day in all the earth-town's harbors they had visited today, but the evening was cooler and the sun was setting. Happily, none of this deterred either of those young men, Iroh noted. Soon the younger of the two was sent out to show the prospective guests 'what he'd learned of party-bending'.

The air-bender gave a mock-salute, and whirled off to shore on his air-kite. There he started a performance that would not have been out of place in the circus: dips and spins and air bending tricks.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the boy called, so loudly that - even though he was now a good hundred yards away from their anchored ship - Iroh could easily hear him. "I am Aang, the Avatar."

This statement, again, was accompanied with some rather impressive bending: Aang pulled waves and air in a twirl, finishing off with a small puff of flame. No doubt the boy would have liked to add earth to his repertoire, but there wasn't really any of it here, on the docks, but bending three elements was surely enough to convince anyone of the authentic of this Avatar.

"That over there is the new Fire Lord's yacht." A cocky grin and a thumb their way. "We are going to celebrate his soon-to-be coronation and the end of the war. And we want to invite as many citizens as we can fit aboard for the party. What do you all say?"

It was a sure win: as Sokka had, again, managed to target a group of youngsters out for an evening on town, they were only happy to indulge. The group started clapping and cheering, and a few girls and boys even ran off, to collect friends of theirs that should not be missing out. The Avatar was soon engulfed from all sides by excited admirers.

An angry sniff from his other side called Iroh's attention now; it was the water-bender girl. She looked less then pleased about all the attention her friend ashore was getting. But an old man knew how to smooth such adolescent feelings: "Katara." Iroh called, easily. "I think Avatar Aang may have again attracted more people than he can safely transport on his own. Why don't you go help him out?"

It had the desired effect: the girl grumbled about always having to do all the work, but she smirked as she lowered herself down on a wave of ice and propelled herself to the shore.

Satisfied, the old man nodded, lacing fingers over his belly. Now, on to the more difficult problem: Zuko still stood frozen near the stern, his fists clenching up. And he had seemed so happy only minutes ago, walking amongst his friends. Sometimes the boy was still an enigma, even to his old uncle.

Time to hazard a guess: "Nephew, I know there is a lot of work to be done. But please, try and have some fun. After the coronation, I doubt we'll have much time for a vacation."

"It's not that…" the boy's voice sounded very far away, but he snapped back: "Oh spirits! The coronation! I haven't even started on my speech!"

He would have turned and left, probably in search of ink and paper, if his uncle would not have physically detained him. "I'll help, later. Now tell me what is bothering you so we can both get back to the party."

The boy froze; again looking out onto the sea beyond. "I—it's stupid. But. Uncle, do you think…"

His uncle didn't think much, right now; honestly. For once, Iroh was at a complete loss.

It was the water-tribe boy, Sokka, again, that came by with a remarkable amount of insight. He twirled up to the soon-to-be Fire Lord, a bowl of punch in both hands, and brought his face up close to his peer; so close in fact that Zuko backed off with half a sneer, annoyed at the infraction upon his personal space.

"I know what you are thinking, Jerk-bender." The water-warrior cooed with too much luster. "And, no; if you had sailed into our little town all smiles and offered us a free pleasure trip by yacht to the capital of the Fire Nation, we would _not_ have accepted."

The boy turned away, but then continued to a full pirouette, face again ending too close to the Fire Prince: "That old boat of yours was _way_ below our standards."

Then the dark-skinned boy skipped away, bowls slouching as he sang: "Suuu~ki! Got you punch!"

And the old general was again left in the dust, to marvel at this boy's capacity to go from complete ditz to insightful genius and back.

"I could have…" Zuko offered in a small voice. "Cleaned it up?"

Iroh chuckled, patting his nephew on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it; it is always easy to be wise in hindsight. Although…" the old man paused, remembering. "Next time I suggest to take some of the men aside a few days to build us a sauna and Jacuzzi aboard, perhaps you would be kind enough not to _yell_ at me?"

The boy rolled his eyes at him, but strode away happily after only a moment, joining back amongst the merry-makers.

"Toph, Uncle says we need a Jacuzzi!"

"Leave me alone. Me and your girlfriend are busy hating this stupid _unsightly_ boat."

Mai, at Toph's side under a parasol objected that she didn't _hate_ anything, but was just bored.

"We have fire-benders for heat, water benders…"

Zuko gestured to shore, where Katara and Aang were engaged in a competition on who could make the prettiest frozen raft to take their new guests to the ship. Both ice rafts already sported several floors, and fine carved railings and sculpted prows.

"But we need a metal-bender to dig us a hole in my deck."

"Get a contractor." Toph flipped over to her back, pretending to sunbath, though both a parasol and the low sun made this impossible.

"I told you she couldn't do it." Sokka offered, his arms wrapped possessively around Suki in her green top and skirt.

"Oh, you are SO on!"

The old uncle chuckled again, walking back amongst these people; these kids that had done the impossible. As he joined in on taking bets on how big the 'Blind Bandit' could make their new Jacuzzi within a set time-limit, Iroh could not help but think the world was finally okay.


	2. Life is a Circus

**Yeah; completely didn't check my sources on this. I thing Song was the girl whose ostrich-horse Zuko stole, and I *think* he told her he was in a circus before… but actually this is so foggy I might have just made it up. Anyway, pretend that's what happened for me on this.**

A prince did not run like a common thief.

That was pretty much the only thing stopping Zuko from turning around and running right back up to the Western Air-temple, when he saw that girl in front of them on the road. A little thing: long black hair and an innocent smile on her face. She stood there looking at the three boys, holding a small over her shoulder with both hands. Zuko would have liked to pretend he didn't recognize her.

"Lee!"

Ah, but of course, she recognized him.

"Song…" Completely miserable, the outcast prince commiserated the fact that, yes, all of your past crimes really did come back to haunt you. "What are you doing here?" he blurted.

The girl just smiled sadly; at least the Avatar had better manners: he bowed, politely. "Hi. I am Aang." Then hesitated, not telling more; they were supposed to be hiding, after all.

Sokka just stood, arms akimbo, with one eyebrow raised. The little lemur on his shoulder copied the expression. The warrior-boy turned on the fire-bender. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, _Lee?_"

Zuko winced. "This is Sokka; Sokka Song. She's a girl…" _Just another someone he wronged._ And now, she was also a long way from home.

"The war got a little too close to our farm." Song provided, still with that sad smile. "We had to leave our home. My family is down in the town, but mom sent me to collect herbs."

That meant the Songs were refugees now; as he had been. And this shortly after some ungrateful boy had come by and repaid the family's kindness by stealing their only ostrich-horse: their only means of transportation. Spirits, it counted as a miracle his actions had not gotten the entire family killed.

"I'll pay you back." He ducked for Sokka's money-pouch, ignoring the boy's complaints.

This would take a dent out of their recourses, but Zuko had been the one to donate that gold, when he'd first joined up with the gang. And, seriously, this was important. _How much did an ostrich-horse cost anyway..?_ Zuko took a wild guess, and then doubled the amount.

Song took the money with no complaint, still with that watery smile. After an awkward pause, she asked: "So, are these people from the circus? Did you find them back?"

Oh, spirits! Now things were not just awkward, they were embarrassing. Sokka was snickering; and Aang stared at Zuko like he had just grown an extra head.

"Uhm." He supplied, eloquently.

"Why, yes we are!" Sokka claimed, surprisingly coming to his rescue. "Aang, why don't you show us your act."

The Avatar blinked. "But you said I shouldn't let anyone see…"

"I'm sure _Lee's_ friend can be trusted to keep her mouth shut, right Song?"

Aang predictable brightened. He launched himself in the air, flipped up a rock, down again spinning. Then, he took off on his air-scooter ball.

Song clapped excitedly, laughing.

After a few minutes or air-bender magic, Aang took his bows, and returned to his previous position, to Zuko's right. He was grinning ear-to-ear though; the boy did really like to show off.

Zuko started when he found Song's bright eyes back on him though, hand still together as in mid-clap as she stared over them expectantly.

"So, uhm. What exactly do you do, Lee?"

Sokka elbowed him with a grin. "Yeah, why don't you show your thing, hot man?"

"I really don't think that is a good idea." Zuko bit.

But Song threw pleading looks, and Sokka put on the guilt: "What's the matter_, Lee?_ Don't you trust your friend? _Aang_ trusts her, and his _act_ is a _bigger secret_ then _yours_, I'd say."

Zuko growled his complaints, but gave in. He called a small flame to his hand to show, and then snuffed it out in seconds. Resigned to be hated -well, hated even more - he looked back up into Song's eyes. She was still in the process of registering the shock.

And yet, again, Sokka fixed things: he pulled him down with an arm, roughing his hair. Momo complained excitedly about his perch moving, but was ignored.

"That's right; Lee is our one and only good fire-bender." Sokka released him, adding thoughtfully: "Although _good_ is a rather relative term here."

Zuko was about to strangle the water-tribesman, until Song let out a strained giggle. "Yeah. Now at least I understand why Lee is so grouchy all the time."

Aang joined at laughing at him, and Zuko just shook his head at the bunch of them, and their complete incapability of holding on to a good grudge. Yet he was relieved.

"And you?" Song finally asked the third. "What do you do?"

"I am so glad you asked." Sokka straightened, and then reached back to his Boomerang. The action again displaced a rather annoyed Lemur, but Sokka ignored him, pulling out his boomerang.

"Watch and be amazed."

Momo, apparently, had had enough: angrily, he bit at Sokka's wrist, and pulled the offending weapon from the boy's grasp.

"Ouch!" Sokka exploded.

And then, when the lemur bounded away, the boomerang on its back: "Get back here!"

The three figures stood silently a moment, watching Sokka chase the little forest creature up and back over the fields, never quite getting close enough.

"So... he's the clown?" the girl asked quietly.

"He's the clown." Zuko agreed.

"But don't let that fool you." Aang put in. "It is not at all as easy as it looks."


	3. promptbending: Male Bonding?

**This was done for a prompt challenge "male bonding" down at promptbending. proboards. com**

**It is wrong on so many levels, I am not sure I should post it. But it happened. And I only read thought it once after finishing, so, don't hit me too hard. And read on your own behest.**

"This is going to be great: A real all-boys camping trip. Have you ever been on an all-boys camping trip, Zuko?"

Zuko growled something unintelligible back, deciding that his three years on a ship probably didn't count. But when Sokka excitedly thumped him on the shoulder, the prince could not stop his glare. The water-tribesman made an 'eep' sound, and hid on the other side of Aang. Then he started talking animatedly with the Avatar himself instead. Who, admittedly, provided a much more willing audience.

And now Zuko felt guilty; for really, it wasn't Sokka's fault the fire bender was working up on one of his major confused head-aches. The water-tribe was just trying to be nice, had practically admitted this whole trip was just for the banished prince's benefit.

Though how exactly an all-boys camping trip was supposed to do anything for him was beyond the fire bender. Especially as this wasn't all-boys, as Teo, the Duke and Haru had all managed to opt out.

Spirits! It didn't even deserve to be called a boys _only_ camping trip.

"All-boys." Zuko scoffed under his breath.

But, of course, _she_ heard. A hack and a phlegm of spit, and she spoke up with a laugh, in that low boisterous tone. Toph. The final nail in Zuko's sanity's coffin.

"I get what you're coming from, Zuko!" a grin, aimed roughly in his direction. "But if we'd left Sokka behind he would have cried and cried. He is _such_ a _girl!_"

He gave her his best glare—and Zuko knew he had the face for that, at least. But of course, it was wasted on her milky, useless eyes. So he settled on a tired sigh. Was it just him that was irritable today? He liked Toph, for Agni's sake. Yet today, she just seemed completely set on getting on his nerves.

Zuko paused. She _was _a she, right?

With a mental shake of the head, Zuko dismissed the ludicrous idea, and opted to spend the rest of the walk in a good, broody silence.

"We." There was no denying the satisfaction in Sokka's voice. "Have arrived."

Oh, Sokka had cause to be pleased: the camping site he had set for them was _breathtaking_. A little beach on a lazy river's bank, set around a sheltered bulge that turned the water to a small, lukewarm lake. Zuko supposed they were all staring.

"It is beautiful." The Avatar commented breathlessly, after a long time.

"'Aight! Then let's all get butt-naked and play king on the mountain." Toph announced loudly.

She was rewarded by an "All right!" from Aang, and a somewhat less enthusiastic _"Never in my life."_ from Zuko himself.

Sokka actually had the audacity to grab the banished prince by an arm and drag him off to the side. "Zuko. Please, play along. This is important to Toph, and you know how prickly _he_ can get."

This time, however, Zuko had his reply ready: "Water-tribe peasant, you cannot actually expect me to disrobe and indulge in some naked mud-wrestling. How gullible do you bunch think I am anyway? There's no way normal boys do that kind of stuff."

"Yes they do." Sokka countered, unworried, and completely ignoring the fact that such actions in the poles would result only in hypothermia. "Come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's just us boys, after all. Or do you have any other disfiguring scars I should know about? You're not embarrassed about your own body are you?"

It wasn't that, really. Well, maybe partially. But if they managed to live through the upcoming battle he was supposed become Fire Lord, for Spirits's sake. And if there was one thing Zuko knew about Fire Nation tabloids, it was that they found out about everything you ever did. If they found out he had gone skinny-dipping with an earth-girl minor, Zuko would lose any and all credibility before he had even started on state affairs. There were just not a lot of things more damning then an alleged affair with a minor girl.

Instead of explaining such complicated matters to a peasant, however, the prince focused on the simple problems. He looked over to where the blind girl stood messing with her sash. "Just us boys? What about _her?_"

Sokka turned a shifty gaze towards the girl, and then continued to reprimand the prince. "Toph is blind, for spirit's sake. And practically one of the boys. He…"

"Practically? And why do you keep revering to her as a he?"

Another one of those shifty looks. "Ah. Ss-ah, he likes that. Asked me to. Well, told me, actually…"

_Oh, for spirit's sake. How was it possible to be pussy-whipped by a girl that was too young to date?_

And, for another thing… "I think she's undressing too..."

If there was a note of terror in his voice, Sokka seemed to share at least _this_ premonition, for he turned to look at Toph in obvious distress. Said woman was presently with her shirt half-way over her head.

"Well." The water-tribesman quested, uncertain. "We'll all just have to be real gentlemen and… not look at herrr—ah, him?"

Sokka turned bead-red, probably because Toph had managed to rid herself of her shirt. Zuko didn't know; he certainly wasn't looking. Toph was sadly lacking in the female bits department, but just because there was nothing to enjoy didn't mean it was okay to look.

"And not touch either."

"We're not to look _or_ touch her?" Zuko stated, in obvious disdain. "While we are wrestling, in the water? With I-always-win, don't-you-dare-go-easy-on-me-Toph?"

"yeah." Sokka finally seemed to see reason. "I guess—a…"

"I am KING if the MOUNTAIN!"

In a fit of stupidity, both boys turned to regard the source of that joking, light voice. There stood Aang, on a rock in the middle of the lake, arms akimbo and pelvis thrust out, dangling the world's hope crown jewels with not a care in the world.

In the breath they stood staring numbly, Zuko had plenty of time to consider that one of the few things that would be considered more indecent then an alleged improper relationship with a minor girl, would be an alleged improper relationship with a minor boy.

"Aang." The prince managed to grind out, finally giving into the need to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Please put your clothes back on."

The boy's face actually fell, but at least Sokka was on the side of reason now.

"King of the mountain has been vetoed. Toph can't swim anyway."

The girl voiced her protests loudly, from where-ever she was standing, half un-dressed. Nobody was looking her way.

"Aw, but it's hardly deep, and I think I might enjoy _that_ type of bath for once."

"Vetoed, Toph. Think of something else." The warrior in blue was making his way towards the earth bender now, clumsily walking backward. "Do you need help retrieving your shirt?"

There was a lot of complaining about that, but while re-dressing, Toph brightened once again.

"Well, we have a lake, an earth bender to build us a house and a fire bender to heat the water. Let's all take a nice manly sauna instead then."

For a kid that really couldn't see them anyway, Toph sure was obsessed with getting boys naked.

And it was too much; Zuko's control broke.

"Toph," he began, in a voice that was probably not his nicest. "Could you do us all a favor? Could you please put one hand down your pants, just for a second, and feel what you encounter there? Because if it's any sort of protrusion, a bulge, or even a little wee-wee finger, I hereby formally apologize for thinking you were a girl and will submit to any… naked male bonding time you require. But if you find a _hole_…"

.

.

Katara and Suki were still up, close to the fire, when a lone figure came trudging up to the Air Temple's entrance.

"Toph!" Katara called. "Why are you out alone? Did those guys…"

But the younger girl exhaled calmly.

"Relax, sugar-queen. Being alone with those guys just made me realize it was time for me to embrace my feminine side."

Katara gasped, and even Suki gave the earth-girl a squint at that.

"Are you sure you're okay? They weren't rude to you or anything…?"

But Toph brushed that off, laughing.

"Relax Fan-girl. I really don't have any sensitive feelings they could step on, even if they tried. And I can defend myself just fine. Now. How about we have some female bonding time around the fire instead?"

Suki nodded, and Katara even smiled.

"We'd like that Toph; I think we really would."

.

"You're an earth bender now, right?" Sokka tried once again. "Then, please –oh-pretty-please bend us out already."

The water-tribe was up to his lower lip in stone. Seriously, Zuko thought Toph could have gone the extra inch and shut him up. Having to have suffered the same and encased in rock up to his nose seemed perfectly worth it to the prince right about now.

"I told you, I can't." Aang waved a hand, best as he could, stuck as it was in an upright position. He was the only encase to the shoulder, both hands thrust up from ground, free from the wrist up. "I need skin contact to bend earth."

A grumbling moment of silence, before the Avatar continued, in an uncharacteristically unhappy voice.

"You know what, Zuko? This is all your fault!"

Zuko was about to agree on that, until the Avatar stated:

"If you hadn't told me to put my clothes back on, I could have bended us out using my ass."

.

.


	4. MoonPants

promptbending challange once again. come join this fun;"I've put a link to the place in my bio.

this one hardly deserves a name. but let's call it Moon Pants, kay?

"So, how did leaving your pants behind to fight while we ran, safe us again?"

Sokka asked the prince, finally tired of trying to make sense of it all.

They were floating up high in a war-balloon, the land below then obscured by mist and falling darkness. The Boiling Rock seemed only a far-away memory by now.

A strange, distant memory that made less and less sense.

Zuko sighed, adjusting the blanket around his waist self-consciously.

"Don't ask me, water-tribe. If I'd have written the script for this story, we wouldn't be peacefully floating in a hot-air balloon with a group of escapees. There'd be fighting and explosions and like, epic sword-battles every single scene. And there would be a lot less talking too."

Sokka sighed, commiserating that fact; he thought he might have liked ZUko's fan-fiction better, then.

In the stretching silence, Zuko added:

"Also, if I had written the script, when my sister had found me, she would have fallen to her knees crying. She would have then proceeded to acknowledge me as a better warrior and all-round perfect older brother. Then she'd have relinquished her position as heir to the throne and dedicated the rest of her life to needlework."

Sokka stared at the darkening mist below a minute, before asking.

"Really? Needle-work?"

Zuko paused.

"You're right. Something without pointy objects might be saver. Still, whatever I'd have written, my pants would have stayed where they belonged in happy obscurity."

Sokka sighed, nodding dejectedly.

"Well, don't fret, bro."

Suddenly he felt the need to share pain. And embarrassment.

"My first pants turned into the moon…"


	5. happy valentine

**Sudden inspiration did hit. Can you believe it? Uugh. It's a scary, scary tale. But then, most of mine are, are they not?**

**Valentine challenge!**

"Ladies, will you please relax?" Zuko sighed, only slightly grimacing as the bandage on his chest pulled taut.

"Relax? Relax?"

For once, the head of his body guard and his fiancée were in complete agreement.

"You could have died! If that rock would have hit you any closer to your heart…"

Suki nodded, taking over from the Fire-Lady-to-be.

"you, the Fire Lord, just got hit by a _flying rock_ on my watch."

Mai agreed, once again shaking the item the doctors had pulled from Zuko's shoulder only half an hour before. Her face was hardly the cool, calculated mask as she read the inscription on the stone:

" 'To my good friend Zuko, Love from Toph.' What's wrong with that girl? Imagine if I'd started inscribing my messages on my knives and sent them by hand? I swear, if you'd died…"

"But, I didn't."

Zuko tried his best regal glare; the one of unquestionable command. He either failed at it, or it just didn't work on women period. Both girls just scoffed. So, he tried a different tack: a slow, friendly smile:

"This is just Toph's way of showing she cares. That she hasn't forgotten about me."

A quirk if his lips was hard to resist.

"I think it's cute."

"Cute." Mai deadpanned in her driest voice. "The girl puts a hole in your chest, and you think it's cute?"

"You two are just jealous because…"

Zuko broke off, a familiar whistling sound catching all their attention. By the fact that both Suki and Mai had procured big, broad shields from closely, he imagined they too had recognized the sound. This time, he could hear two stones whizzing through air.

"Ah I guess Toph hasn't forgotten about any of her friends."

.

Toph laughed maniacally, surrounded by her earth-sculpted rock up on that black mountain peak. Only the best black quartz for her dearest friends.

"Let's see."

She said to herself, flicking her wrist as she sat staring at nothing. "Next, Katara and Aang."

Another flick, and the fine-crafted works went flying off and away. Toph just hoped everyone appreciated how hard it was to inscribe rock for a girl that couldn't even read the normal way.

"And lastly."

Toph closed her fist, bringing up a black, shining rock the size of a small child.

"For my dear, dear sweetheart. Poor, clueless Sokka."

Toph laughed some more, as the big rock went spinning on its way.

"He'd better ask me out after getting that one."

**How did that song go again? 'Too much love will kill you, every time.' :p**


End file.
